Ball valves are well known in the industry (e.g. the power utility industry such as for use in lines conducting steam or super-heated steam, the refining industry, etc.). In a ball valve, a ball having an aperture therethrough is placed in a flow path of the valve. The ball may be rotated by a valve stem which penetrates the valve body. The valve stem may rotate the ball from the open position, wherein the aperture through the ball is in alignment with the flow path, to a closed position, wherein a solid portion of the ball is in line with the flow path. The ball and at least a portion of a ball seat that seals the ball in the valve may be installed and removed through the flow path of the valve. Therefore, in order to repair and/or replace the ball and/or the ball seat in the valve, the valve must be at least partially removed from the piping. There is a need for a ball valve that can be efficiently maintained and repaired while ball valve remains in-line, i.e., coupled to the piping.